Class is in Session
by daftpunkress
Summary: This is a collection of school themed Bleach one shots featuring different pairings. **Ichiran, orishida, **ichiruki, **hitsuhina, yoruhara, **zarachiru ,**nnoeil. This is a repost because all the single fics were taken down so I decided to group them together. mild adult content and some coarse language, if you don't like it please do not read. (couples with stars (**)are posted)
1. student sex exchange

A/N: this is an AU featuring Momo and Tōshirō. This is a stand-alone one-shot but it is part of the series of school themed Bleach one shots im doing. It's not really a lemon but it does have some citrus elements.

* * *

Usually she didn't really care about the exchange students that her parents fostered for a semester or two, but this one was different. He was really cute and about her age. He had the most gorgeous eyes and that sort of guarded personality that immediately drew her more to him. She knew she shouldn't get invested in him, or foster any sort of emotions where he was concerned but there was just something about him that wouldn't let her do that.

He was staying in her room, which in itself was weird. At her age she needed her privacy but she really didn't care it gave her ample opportunity to watch him and study him. From what she had gathered his parents are Japanese but live in the states. He was participating in this student exchange to attend a traditional Japanese school and get a feel for his heritage. That must be nice.

They had a few classes together but it was like they were in two different worlds. He was so popular, she not so much. She didn't mind because she kind of liked it that way. She got more work done and had excellent grades because she didn't have the distraction of friends.

Sometimes she would look up and their eyes would meet and he would look away an almost angry look on his face. She wasn't sure why he was angry but he rarely spoke to her which was a big difference from when he first came to stay with them.

He was always talking to her, seeking her out in class asking her for help with random things. It had unnerved her a bit because here was this insanely cute guy talking to her like it was nothing. It was weird but it didn't seem to affect him at all. So she became as indifferent as him, she acted as if he was bothering her whenever he asked a question.

Every day they would walk home together she got so used to it that she had taken his hand in hers, he had looked down at her surprised, but there was also something else that had flashed through his eyes. After that she picked up afterschool activities so that she wouldn't embarrass herself like that again.

"Semesters almost up, then you'll have your room to yourself again." Mr. Sousuke the teacher in charge of the student exchange program said as she dropped off the last of the forms her parents had to fill out.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She answered with a sigh. In a few more weeks he would be gone and the awkwardness would leave with him.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "You do a good job Hinamori."

She smiled back, "Thank you Aizen." She said tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. He was a friend of her fathers who routinely came over to check on the new students.

"Am I interrupting?" Tōshirō asked from the door way his arms crossed in front of him, he glanced between the two of them suspicion shone clearly in his eyes.

"I should get going." Hinamori gave a short wave and walked past him without making eye contact. For some reason they never got along, but maybe that was just his nature he had no respect for authority. Then again if she was as rich as him she would probably be the same way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Finally that was over. She had spent the last hour and a half swimming from one end of the pool to the other. There was going to be a swim meet in a few weeks so the coach was practically killing them three days a week at practice. She was so tired all she wanted to do was go home, jump into bed and sleep the entire night and maybe half of the next day.

She didn't really have any plans for the weekend, she usually just studied or helped her mother around the house. That wasn't the best way to spend a weekend but she was content to do it because she never really got to spend much time with her mom during the week.

"I'm home." She called out as she closed the door behind her. The house was quiet, maybe her parents had to work late. Usually the house would be alive with sounds from the television or her mom and dad discussing that day's events. Oh well, that gave her more time for herself.

The bedroom was empty too but she could hear the shower running. She debated on whether to go use the one in her parent's room or waiting for him to be done. Just as the thought went through her head the water shut off. She wouldn't have to wait that long anyways. She pulled out her pajamas and took off her wet clothes that seemed to suck out all the moisture from her swimsuit.

The door to the bathroom opened and Tōshirō walked out in just his boxers towel drying his hair. He didn't seem to notice her standing in the closet. He had a great body but a really shitty attitude, the two didn't make for a good combination.

"Are you finished with the bathroom?" she asked heading towards it.

He frowned as he turned in her direction, "your home late."

And, what does that have to do with you? She wanted to say but she didn't, instead she just shrugged her shoulders. His eyes traveled down from her face to her almost bare shoulders, the rise of her breast and then the high rise cut of her swimsuit bottom. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. "I had practice didn't feel like changing at school." She volunteered although she didn't know why.

"Did you walk home like that?" he questioned taking a step towards her, unconsciously she took a step back.

"No, my uniform was wet." Again she didn't know what was propelling her, why she was explain herself to him. It wasn't like it was his business, if she wanted to run down the streets naked no one could stop her. Although that was not something she would do by any means.

"So you decided to take it off out here." Again he took another step, she mimicked him taking a step back. Before she knew it her back was against the wall and he was standing right in front of her his piercing turquoise eyes glaring down at her. "Knowing that any moment I would be walking out of the shower."

"What?" she asked incredulously, he thought she did it on purpose? Why had she taken off her uniform? She had unconsciously done so just wanting the feel of the damp clothes to be gone. She hadn't really thought of him coming out of the shower and seeing her nearly naked.

It was only then that she realized how it must look to him. It must appear that she was doing it on purpose to try and seduce him. She hadn't even thought of that.

"I didn't, I wasn't thinking about that." She murmured looking away.

"That's not how it looks." He was closer now, she could feel the fan of his breath against her cheek. "All you had to do was ask." He whispered in her ear as one of his hands dropped to her butt and pulled her flush against him.

"That's not—I don't want …. Oh…" she breathed out as she felt his hardness pressed against her. Her eyes widened but she didn't dare look at him. How had she gotten into such a mess? One moment she had been worrying about where her parents were and then the next she was cornered with his dick pressed against her.

"Is this how you seduce men? With your little innocent act?" he was peeling down the strap of her swimsuit, before she knew it she was standing bare chested in front of him. "Perfect." he said as he captured her nipple between his lips. He suckled it gently, laving it with his tongue.

She didn't have time to comprehend what he had said, all she could feel was the strange sensation that had curled up in the pit of her stomach. It was weird yet exhilarating at the same time, she had never imagined that this would be happening.

His hands skimmed down her sides pulling her swimsuit with them. His mouth followed suit kissing every inch of naked skin. Momo closed her eyes to fully experience the feel of his lips. It was a delicious wonderful feeling so much so that she was lost in it. She didn't realize just where he was heading or just what he was planning until he was there. Her eyes snapped open and her knees gave way as his mouth buried between her legs.

"to-Tōshirō" she moaned her hands burying into his wet hair. Half-heartedly she tried to stop him but her body felt completely numb like she had no control of it. "Nooo..." she managed to whisper as he pulled her hips closer.

His mouth was everywhere exploring her wetness with quick strokes of his tongue, he used his fingers to pull apart her wet lips before sucking her clit into his mouth. That did it, her body crumbled over his as he continued to alternate between licking and sucking her clit.

Her hips moved as if on their own yearning for more. Momo moaned loudly as he slipped two fingers into her thrusting them in sync with the sucking of his mouth. She felt like she was spiraling out of control, like she was standing dangerously on a precipice that any moment she would fall off.

In an instant it hit her hard and she cried out as her body finally gave in to the mounting pleasure convulsing and shuddering as ripples of orgasm spread through her body. Tōshirō didn't pull away until she ceased the grinding of her hips, she fell back limp her body felt completely satisfied.

She didn't know how long she was standing there trying to get her breathing in check but when her eyes opened Tōshirō was standing in front of her completely naked. As if on instinct her eyes traveled down to where his boxers had been, she quickly glanced away a feeling of apprehension washing over her.

Were they really going to do _it_? "Don't be afraid." He said gently turning her head to face him. He leaned in tentatively placing a kiss to her parted lips, "I'll be gentle with you." He whispered when the kiss ended. Momo didn't know what to say but her body seemed to, she felt herself drifting with him towards his bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

If it had been awkward before now it was just unbearable. She avoided him like the plague spending her nights in the den falling asleep on the couch. Her mom asked if something had happened between the two but she couldn't let her know that they had slept together.

What had made her just freely let him take her most precious gift like that? He had been gentle with her whispering sweet things in her ear. He kept telling her how beautiful she was, how perfect she was and like an idiot she had believed him.

When she had awoken the next morning he was still lying next to her, it was only then that the magnitude of what she had just done hit her. What was she doing? In a few days he would be leaving for the states, where his real home was. She had gotten so caught up with how cute he was, and how good he made her feel.

That's when she decide to cut all ties with him, better her doing it then having him to do a few days later. This way it wouldn't hurt as much. She rejected him not the other way around. Well she could chalk this horrible situation up to hormones. She had never been seduced before how was she expected to resist someone like him?

He had tried to talk to her a few times, he had something important to say to her supposedly. Well she didn't want to hear that. Whatever it was she had a suspicion as to what he wanted to say. If she just ignored it in a few days it would disappear and she could get on with her life.

As if that was possible, something about him had drawn her in and now he had completely taken over her heart. When they had had sex it only drove the point home deeper, it was more than a little crush it was more than simple puppy love. Which sucked for her, she needed someone to talk to someone who could help her make some sense out of this confusing plight.

Momo paused just outside Mr. Sousuke's office, there was someone else in there already. She could partially hear their conversation, it sounded as if he was being accuse of some kind of inappropriate conduct with a student.

"I am a guidance counselor that is all. If a student comes to me with problems I help them deal with it. I may get an errant hug but that is the extent of the physical contact." As always Aizen was calm and his voice reassuring, he was a pillar of support and understanding for teachers and students alike.

"I'm talking about your off campus interaction." The person said his voice sounding muffled.

"That is completely different, when I'm off campus I am a man first, then a teacher. I can conduct myself in any manner I please. If I have a student as a lover as long as it's not affecting me at work I will continue to have her as my lover."

"You can fuck whoever you want, just keep your hands off of her. She trusts you and looks up to you, why I do not know. You are as slimy as they come."

"Your impression of me seems a bit jaded." Aizen answered laughing as if he had made a joke, "or maybe it's spot on. I do have an inclination to girls who I perceive as corruptible. It's a little game to me, when can I push it to the next level… when will she give herself to me. It's exciting."

For a moment everything was silent and then she heard sounds of a scuffle, something fell to the floor and that was when she decided to leave. She didn't really want any trouble, especially at the end of the semester.

A strange feeling started to build at the pit of her stomach, after hearing Mr. Sousuke say such things she was seeing him in a different way. So he purposely preyed on young girls? It was like some sort of sick game to him. And all this time she thought he was such a caring and compassionate person.

Momo quickly made her way home, she felt completely lost. She had no one to talk to, to let out all these feelings that were trapped inside of her. "I'm home!" she called out but was greeted by silence. Well at least Tōshirō wasn't home, she could get a quick shower in her own room before retiring to the den.

She took her time taking a long bath trying to relax her stressed nerves. The water lapped at her skin soothing and lulling her into a light nap. When she woke up she wasn't sure how much time had passed by but the water was bone-chilling cold. She quickly got out and dried herself putting on her clothes she brushed her long hair before putting it up in a high pony tail.

She opened the door and was surprised to find Tōshirō sitting on her bed his head bent. "Oh you're home, I must have slept longer than I thought."

He looked up and she unconsciously took a step forward, "what happened?" he had a cut above his eye and she just noticed that his hand was bandaged and his school uniform was a mess.

"Nothing." he responded rising to his feet.

"You got in a fight?" she quickly went to her desk where she had her first aid kit. "Why would you do that? You could get suspended and you won't pass this semester."

"I could care less about passing this semester." He was heading towards the bathroom but she stopped him grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"That is a nasty cut, you should take care of it. I'll help you." She began to gently clean the dried blood and apply antiseptic to the wound. "If you fail this semester, coming here would be a waste."

Tōshirō sighed and for a moment her hand just hovered next to his head, "It wouldn't be a waste… Let me be honest with you. I don't need these credits, I've graduated already." This time he took a step away from her.

"What do you mean you already… graduated?" She knew she must look foolish, her hand still stupidly hovering high her mouth no doubt hanging open.

"I'm 23 years old Momo, I've completed all my schooling in the States." He answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Then why are you here? Why are you pretending to be a student?" she asked incredulous, so what does this all mean? He looked young, at first she had thought that maybe he was younger than her, but now he was saying he was five years older than she was.

"Let me ask you this first. What is going on between you and Aizen?" his facial features where calm but his voice held a bite of anger.

"Nothing, he's the guidance counselor and a family friend." Something she was feeling really iffy about right now, did her parents know his true nature?

"Is that all?"

"Well what do you want me to say? 'Yeah I blew him?'"

"Did you?" he asked for a moment that cool façade of his slipped away giving way to anger.

"No, he's a teacher…" she said as if that explained everything.

"Teachers fuck students all the time." He was angry and he was cornering her again. "He is still a man. He may smile at you but given the chance he would devour you. His kindness s just a prequel, a way to earn your trust."

"Oh like what you did." He wasn't the only one that could get angry. After the past few days of awkwardness and him ignoring her how was he any different? He had sex with her, took her virginity and then it was as if she was nothing.

"Like what I did?"

"Oh don't act confused. You got what you wanted." stupidly she felt tears prickling at her eyes. Why did she even care about him? She thought they had shared something special, maybe that they would be together.

"No I haven't, not yet." He countered, he was right in front of her now, those deceiving turquoise eyes locked with hers.

"What else do you want from me? You've taken the only thing actually worth something." She yelled out in anguish. Why even fight it? She let the tears that she had been holding back fall freely down her cheeks. He would be gone forever tomorrow, her shame and embarrassment with him. He probably wouldn't even remember the stupid naïve girl who gave him her virginity on an obscure trip to his homeland.

She had been so stupid to develop feelings for him, even though she knew what would happen. It was all on her, he would return home and she would be there pinning away for someone who didn't care about her at all.

She was blubbering like a big baby, giving way to all the sadness that had crept into her at the thought that she would forever be trapped in this one-sided love. "Don't, cry Momo." He whispered next to her, when had he gotten so close? "I wasn't trying to hurt you." He seemed to soften, all traces of anger or coldness was wiped away. "This isn't how it was supposed to go."

What did that mean? Momo pulled away from him trying to reign in her emotions. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. Tōshirō ran a hand through his wild hair and turned away from her trying to compose his thoughts.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. You are too trusting of everyone, you can't see it because you aren't looking for it." was he talking about Mr. Sousuke? "I see the way he looks at you, the moment I met him I knew there was something devious about him." He sat back in the desk chair and looked over at her.

"I didn't know if maybe there was something going on between the two of you, it made me angry to think that I had lost you."

"Lost me? I didn't even know you." Momo said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I realized you wouldn't remember. This was the first opportunity I have had to actually talk to you or touch you. Every time my father traveled back to Japan I would tag along and watch you from afar. I must not have made as big an impact on you as you did on me."

"What are you talking about?" she hadn't met him before, she was drawn to him but that wasn't because he was familiar, there was just something she couldn't explain that lulled her into his little trap.

"You were young maybe about seven when I first met you. I was a selfish little brat then used to getting my way with everything. You didn't jump at my every command and for once I was not the center of the world. You ignored me like I was just another kid and irked me."

"That was you…?" she had faint memories of her childhood. Her mother had worked for a large corporation and frequently she was dragged along to parties or meeting. She had been pretty much the only kid there except for a young boy that was so cold and stand-offish. Everyone catered to his every need and he seemed to enjoy it, bossing people around.

"I suppose I remember more because I was older than you. I was caught in your trap from the moment you started ignoring me. I did everything I could to make you like me, then we started to get along and I always was waiting for my next chance to see you. But then my father decided to try and grow the corporation and expand it to foreign countries. We left and I had no chance to say goodbye."

He sighed, "every time I came back you were more beautiful than before, you had blossomed into a woman. A woman that most likely didn't remember me. Your mom was the only contact I had here and she came up with this little scheme. She told me about the foreign exchange program that she participated in and said it would be a good cover for me. I jumped at the chance to be near you, to talk to you again. When I was finally here it was awkward at first, which I expected but I didn't know how to deal with that awkwardness and I suppose I went overboard."

"So my parents knew…?" what else did they know that she was not privy to?

"Yeah, I began to realize that maybe you had already found someone to love. I saw the way Aizen looked at you and I thought maybe you reciprocated his feelings that is why you were so cold to me. It irritated me to see how easily you two talked, and when you spoke to him using his first name I knew I was out of time."

"Time for what? What are you saying Tōshirō? I didn't see Mr. Sousuke as anything but a friend."

"I know that now. After we made love I realized that you were a virgin and it was time that I came clean. I had fully planned to explain everything that Saturday, but you distanced yourself completely, I had no chance to talk to you, to apologize for forcing you into that situation."

"I thought you were going to reject me. If I stopped talking to you and I was the one that ended things it would be easier on me once you left." She paused wondering if she should tell him what was really floating around in her mind. "I thought I could definitely forget you, somehow force myself to forget that I loved you."

"I was afraid you were rejecting me. I planned to leave tomorrow to give you a chance to find your happiness since I obviously was not t for you. Before I left though I wanted to get to the bottom of everything with Aizen so I confronted him about it." he chuckled his bandaged hand briefly going to the cut above his eyes.

"That was you? I went to talk to him and I heard part of your conversation. I had no clue that was his true nature. You didn't have to fight him… you hurt yourself because of me."

Tōshirō smirked, "don't feel bad for me I was the winner. When he said that stuff about corrupting girls all I could think about was him polluting your mind, degrading your innocence into something filthy. He deserved it."

They were silent for a moment, him not quiet meeting her eyes her lost in the bum rush of thoughts and information that he had just given her. "So where do we go from here?" she asked. She had let her love known but he had only hinted at the feelings that he had for her.

"I want to be with you Hinamori, if it isn't clear already from all this. I love you."

She loved him too but their lives were different. His family was in the States, he was going to be leaving tomorrow. Did he want her to come with him? What about her family what about her schooling? She didn't think she would be able to survive in another country. "What about your life in the States? Don't you have to go home?"

He pulled her into his arms and sat back on her bed. "I am home. I will be running the Japanese branch of my father's business, so I don't ever have to leave."

Momo's eyes searched his face, he was smiling and in an instant a memory of Shiro flashed in front of her eyes. "Shiro-chan." She whispered remembering the nickname that she had always called him. Even then he had had the most striking features, stark white hair and piercing eyes.

"yeah." He leaned down and kissed her lips, "it's me Momo." He kissed her again "Say that you love me. Let me hear it from your lips."

Momo reached up and buried her fingers into hair, "I love you Tōshirō." She whispered planting her lips against his. "Always and forever."


	2. Yeah I blew Him

A/N: this is an AU featuring Nel and Nnoitra. This is a stand-alone one-shot but it is going to be part of a series of school themed Bleach one shots featuring different pairings. It's not really a lemon but it does have some citrus elements.

A/N: It does contain a bit of course language, but not too much I wanted to try and stick with Nnoitra's personality as best as I could.

A/N: Bleach and all the characters belong to Kibu Tito.

* * *

"You are such a good cock sucker." Nnoitra groaned out as she used the tip of her tongue to trace along the head of his cock.

"I've had a lot of practice," She answered him her eyes stayed glued to his, as she continued to pleasure him. He still felt a little weird doing this with a student. Classes for the day were over, the door was bolted but he could care less about someone catching them. It was surprisingly easy for him to get her on her knees, but then again she would probably do this to anyone if they asked, that's the kind of girl she was.

She was a flirt, not only with him but also with the boys in the class. It was as if she didn't care who it was as long as someone paid attention to her. She wore her uniform skirt too short, the two top buttons of her shirt where always undone, allowing the tops of her tits to peek through. How she had not been cited by the moral committed yet was beyond him.

He wasn't sure why but she was constantly watching him, always watching him with a strange look in her eyes. He knew her reputation, seen it for himself. Maybe he was just the next man on her little hit list of people to fuck. Whatever it was he was going to get to the bottom of it. At least that's what he told himself.

If she hadn't wanted to, she could have said no. she could have defended herself told him that's not the kind of girl she was. But she hadn't done any of that, she even seemed a bit happy that he asked for a blow job. She didn't live up to his expectations, or maybe he was just feeling a bit of guilt for forcing this on her. She was a bit clumsy at first working her mouth in weird ways, using her teeth a little too roughly.

Who the hell was she giving blowjobs like that to? He had to teach her with his hand showing her the rhythm he liked and what made him cum. It was really only supposed to be a one-time thing, to get it out of her system. She could say 'oh yeah professor Nnoitra? Yeah I blew him. On to the next I suppose'. But that was two weeks ago. After the last bell, there she was dutifully standing in his door way her lips glazed in that pretty pink gloss that she favored.

Even though she was sucking his dick after class she was still flirting with the boys in his class, always giggling with them always playing with her hair in that seductive manner. He was witness to these displays he couldn't turn her away for some reason. He should tell her to find a steady boyfriend and leave him alone but he really couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." He said as she enveloped his cock in her warm mouth. She used her teeth the right way gently scraping the underside of his cock, "fuuckkk…" he hissed out on a long breath as he orgasmed. She continued to suck and lick until he was empty, completely drained. Then she pulled away and swallowed it so he could see the act itself.

What a slut. Was the only thing he could think, but then again he was the one that had instructed her to do so. What was wrong with him? Before she would choke and cough and spit it out, but he told her that wasn't sexy enough and so she began swallowing it. What kind of teacher was he, corrupting the mind of a student? This wasn't the kind of thing he should be teaching, anyways he had over stepped that boundary a while ago.

She got up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before putting back on her shirt and the vest that went over it. She dressed in silence, never really looking at him but always looking unsure. By now wouldn't the natural progression be for him to fuck her? He wanted to, he wanted to do so much more than have her blow him and then go. He wanted to suck on her huge tits, he wanted to fuck her senseless to be blunt.

But she never made a move to do anything more than just a blow job maybe that was all she was comfortable with? Then again he never asked for more. He had been the one to actually initiate this in the first place maybe all she needed was a little push.

She turned to pick up her books and he took this opportunity to corner her, he maneuvered her so that she was bent over his desk. "You don't have to leave just yet." He whispered in her ear as his fingers climbed up her thigh.

She turned to look at him and for a moment a look of sheer panic flashed across her face, "I do, I have a lot of homework." She said her voice a high pitched squeak.

Why was she so unnerved now, when just moments ago she was sucking him dry? His fingers reached their destination and crept beneath her thin panties. She was wet, really wet, then why fight it? He pushed two into her and was delighted at how tight she was. "I'll do it for you." He volunteered kissing along her neck. "Let's take this to the next level." If she was this tight around his fingers, imagine how delicious she would feel around his cock.

"No you don't…." the rest of her protest died off as his thumb brushed her clit roughly. "Mmm" she moaned shifting her legs and bucking back against his fingers.

"I don't what?" he asked thumbing her clit as he began to thrust his fingers inside of her. She never asked for anything in return, never tried to make him reciprocate. What was she getting out of this? Surely after blowing him a few times without cumming herself she would get tired of coming to him.

"You don't understand…" she managed grinding her hips back against him. What didn't he understand? That she was practically begging to be fucked, her body was begging for it but she was denying herself the pleasure. Why was that?

She was close to cumming, he could feel her tightening around him. He heard the change in her breathing, her hands gripped the edge of the desk and her body fell forward as her orgasm crashed over her. She was shivering and moaning as wave after wave of pleasure fluttered through her.

He was completely hard now as he pulled her close to him rubbing the head of his cock against her wetness. He wanted so much to bury himself in her, but that would be wrong. Who was he kidding everything he had done was wrong why stop now? But he did stop, he would let her catch her breath and then give him permission to have her. He owed that much to her, at least.

She did catch her breath and when she did she was pulling away from him, trying to put some distance between them. By the time he realized it she was on the other side of the desk, that same anxious look on her face. Her hazel eyes were wide as she pulled her skirt down to a modest level.

"I can't have sex with you." She finally said after what seemed like hours of waiting.

"What?" maybe he didn't hear her right. She will suck his cock, swallow his cum but she wouldn't have sex with him? What was wrong with this girl? What was wrong with him for messing with her in the first place?

"I'm saving it."

"Saving …it? What sex? What are you saving it for?" at this point whatever she wanted he would give to her, just so he could feel her around him. Was that her plan from the beginning, although he didn't really see what she would bargain it for? She had excellent grades, she was a straight A student, the only problem she had was her slutty behavior.

Her eyes shifted away from his, "for the man I love."

Nnoitra couldn't help but laugh out loud at that one. "So your mouth is ok, but not your pussy?" what kind of logic was that? She could give out blow jobs like they were hellos but you just couldn't sleep with her. Wow, now he had heard everything. "Then why even say yes? Why would you even start giving me blowjobs when you have someone you apparently love? You must have known that I would want more. A blow job doesn't compare to the real thing. Whats he gonna think when he finds out?"

"He knows." She whispered her eyes on the ground. He wasn't sure but he thought maybe she was going to cry. No wonder she was so tight. He should have known this was too good to be true. "I should go now." she quickly picked up her bag and was gone from the room before he could say another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

That was a few weeks ago. She hadn't come to him after school after that. She still came to class, did her work quietly and then disappeared as the bell rang. He noticed more things now about her then before. He found himself paying more attention to her now that she didn't look at him. She ignored him completely and for some reason that irked him.

So she had someone she loved? Who was it? That question riddled his brain long after he had left the campus and was at home. What kind of man would sit around and let his woman blow other guys and not care? But she didn't really act any special way towards any one particular guy that he could see, she flirted with everyone.

How could she love someone and be that much of a flirt? It made no sense, truthfully nothing about her made any sense.

"Remember pop quiz tomorrow, be prepared." He said as the bell rang. He watched as his students packed up their crap and started to exit the room, "Sentarō, Hanna, can you stay for a moment." He was gonna get to the bottom of this today.

Sentarō groaned but dropped his books back on his desk, "what sensei? I know this quiz is a big part of the grade, I'm not going to fail." Nnoitra didn't give a fuck about that, if he failed it was his fault he didn't stop him to talk about his grades. He was a good teacher, he taught the subject in lamens terms if they were too stupid to learn it that wasn't his problem.

He stopped them because Hanna was the school gossip and would no doubt know something about this mysterious boyfriend of hers. Plus he wasn't doing so well in his class because of that gossiping. Sentarō on the other hand was one of the boys she was always flirting with.

"I have a few questions, if you answer them I'll give you a pass on tomorrows quiz."

"What really? What do you wanna know?" Hanna said jumping at the chance to not fail. This quiz was 30% of their grade, they would probably fuck up the other 70% so it was no salt off his back.

"Either of you know anything about Neliel?"

They looked at each other and chuckled, "don't even try Sensei. That girl is a tease. She flirts up a storm with me while we are in this class but any other time she ignores me like I am nothing." Sentarō muttered almost angrily, "it's a shame she has such a great body."

"She's not dating anyone currently, she shoots down anyone that asks her out." Hanna added, "She walks the hall like an ice queen, completely ignoring everyone. It's weird I have chemistry with her and she's like a totally different person. Like she's in another world."

"Yeah no kidding, I hear she's a virgin. Every guy has been trying to lay claim to that but she rejects everyone who approaches her."

"Everyone?" this was getting a little surreal, there hadn't been any hesitation when he had asked her the first time. There hadn't been any hesitation to do any of the things he asked her, except fucking. This was making no sense at all to him.

"Yeah man." Sentarō said with a shake of his head. "Maybe she's just got a thing for physics."

"Or maybe she has a split personality." Hanna offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Interesting." Nnoitra said already lost in thought. "Thanks boys."

"No problem Sensei." They replied in unison as the gathered their stuff and exited the classroom.

So she wasn't this little flirt that he thought she was? She was only pretending? Then why mention a boyfriend? Why stop him from fucking her? Maybe she really did have someone she loved and he was just a substitute until she could be with that person. If so why choose him, why not any of the other guys who were trying to get with her?

The only person who would know the answers were her, so tomorrow he would put an end to all of this once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Pop quizzes were fun for everyone, even though this was more like a test with over two hundred questions. He could sit back and relax or catch up on some reading while they all sat scratching their heads. Well he did his job so it didn't really matter to him if they passed or not.

He had placed everyone's test inside their desk so he wouldn't have to speak at all today. He was too busy thinking about what he would say to her, what her responses may be and how he was going to come to terms if the ones she gave were not what he wanted to hear.

If this so called boyfriend of hers was real he knew it would devastate him. He wouldn't tell her, wouldn't let her see that it affected him but it would completely crush him. Nnoitra didn't know when it started or how it happened but that girl, she fucked with his mind somehow so that all he could think about was her.

At home while grading papers or hanging out with his friends she was a constant just floating around taunting him. That coy look she would send him, the nervous way she licked her lips when he was watching her. He couldn't even jerk off in peace, those perfect tits, her warm mouth everything about her just haunted him.

Like now, he was supposed to be grading papers, but as if with a life of their own his eyes were constantly landing on her. She was dressed different today, almost … modest? She was wearing a sweater over her school uniform and her skirt was not hiked up to show off her long legs.

Time could not be going any slower. Class was one and a half hours but it seemed as if they had been there forever. There were only a handful of students left and she was one of them. Sentarō and Hanna had finished in the first thirty minutes and then high-tailed it out of there. Most of the stuff was basic so it really shouldn't take a full hour to complete it.

One by one the final students brought up their papers a mixture of horror and trepidation clearly written on their faces. These of course were his bottom feeder slacker students who didn't pay attention in class to begin with.

Finally it was just her sitting at her desk. Nnoitra got up and casually locked the classroom door. He took a deep breath and for a moment wondered if he really wanted to know the truth. There was more than just blowjobs riding on this. Did he really want to get rejected too?

He wasn't a pussy, if she hated him oh well he would go out and find some other girl that wanted him. After months of mourning, of course. She really had done a number on him.

Neleil had gotten up from her seat and was now halfway across the room. That wasn't a good sign. "Why did you want to see me?" she asked warily.

"I have a few questions that need to be answered."

Again an apprehensive look flashed across her face, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna fuck you either. Stop acting like I'm going to rape you." Nnoitra said it came out harsher then he wanted, but the way she was acting irritated him.

"I know that." She whispered, "I'm sorry for leading you on. I should have never…" she paused for a moment trying to relax, "you are my teacher. It was wrong what I did and I'm sorry for that."

No, she wasn't going to get off that easy. Now she was just playing him? So everything was just some big joke on him. It was so easy for her to write it off as a mistake and what was he supposed to do? He couldn't get her out of his fucking head, sorry was not going to cut it at this point.

"Sorry? You should have thought about that before you started this little game. If you haven't noticed I'm not one of these fucking love-sick little boys vying for your affection. I'm a grown man."

"It wasn't a game." she said interrupting him, "I just realized that you could never …" she sighed and he thought that she might cry. Neliel turned away from him and looked out the large window facing the courtyard. "I realized that you could never love me like I love you."

"Love?" Nnoitra asked surprised. He wasn't expecting that at all. So he was the one she loved, but if she was saving herself for him why hadn't she offered herself up when he had tried to have sex with her. This was just confusing as fuck.

"Did you know this is my second year taking your Physics class? Last year I sat in the front row and you never once glanced in my direction. It's only when I started to dress different and flirt with other guys that you seemed to pay any attention to me. And then when you asked me to stay after class I thought that maybe you did find me attractive. I was happy to do whatever you asked of me. I thought maybe you would fall in love with me." She laughed a little bitterly. "I was going about it the wrong way, I had it all calculated and planned out in my head but nothing was going accordingly. That day when you touched me I-I just had to stop it. There was no feeling behind it."

"Why are you fucking around with my mind?" Nnoitra asked trying to mull through everything she just said. No he didn't know that she had been in his class last semester, he rarely paid attention to anyone unless they were just so box of rocks stupid. At that point he called them out and booted them from his class. He didn't remember last semester at all, everyone was just so boring and plain.

"I wasn't trying to." She countered. "I just wanted you to notice me. You don't seem to care about anything or anyone but yourself, on top of that you're a teacher. I didn't have a chance with you, so I changed the way I looked and acted. I flirted with guys to make you jealous, I wear my uniform short because guys seem to love seeing breasts and legs. Even after all that it seemed like you were just using me, so I gave up."

Vaguely he could remember a mousey girl with the same large hazel eyes. She had always watched him too but he hadn't really cared, she was just another student taking his AP Physics class. So all this, the flirting the sexy clothes all that was just to make him jealous. It fucking worked though, he hated every single one of those punks that she smiled at.

"I am truly sorry. I wish I had thought it over better before I did all this" she was over by her desk now gathering her stuff. No doubt she was going to try and make another hasty escape.

"So that's it?" he said, "I'm just supposed to forget about everything?" that was going to be impossible.

"Could you?" she looked up hopefully.

It was that easy to fall out of love with him? "It meant nothing to me. Just another notch on my belt."

Neleil flinched as if he had physically slapped her. "I guess I deserved that." She said softly as she picked up her books and made her way to the exit. She didn't speak but looked at him expectantly as he blocked her only way out.

"You are an idiot, a stupid selfish woman." How could she just leave, how could she want him to forget about everything. You don't just fall out of love with someone so quickly. Nnoitra pulled her into his arms, "how can you ask me to forget when all I can think about is you? I can't do anything without your damn face hijacking my thoughts." He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

This time he knew she was crying he could hear her soft sniffles and feel the moisture of her tears on his shirt. "I can't forget you Nel."

"You love me…?" she asked in between sobs.

"Yeah your plan worked." He said with a chuckle. He lifted her face and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you." He kissed her lips lingeringly.

She was the first to pull away to catch her breath. Nnoitra pulled her closer a smirk crossing over his lips, "can we take it to the next level now?"


	3. Nurse Office Secret

A/N: this is an AU featuring Rukia and Ichigo. This is a stand-alone one-shot but it is part of the series of school themed Bleach one shots I'm doing. It's not really a lemon but it does have some citrus elements.

* * *

Rukia sighed in relief as she logged out of the newly updated medical system. She had been tasked with transferring data from the old paper records to the new system. At least it was something to do, usually she was just sitting around being bored.

She needed volunteer credits for this semester so she decided to do it at the nurses' office. She got a lot of work for other classes done there. The nurse more often than not always disappeared the moment she walked into the office. Who knows where she went too probably off drinking again.

Too bad she couldn't use the time she logged as the head of the moral committee towards these credits. That reminded her, she had a meeting with Ms. Matsumoto that afternoon after classes were over. The door opened and she glanced up surprised when Kurosaki walked in.

Ordinarily she had no visitors, except for Mr. Urahara who always seemed to be in the area. He took a seat in front of her, "fighting again Kurasaki?" she asked pulling out some gauze and cleaning solution from the desk. He was a delinquent, every morning she wrote him up for something. He never seemed to understand the proper way to wear a uniform.

That or he was always on his cellphone or selling things illegally. He must have over a hundred write-ups already, she had lost count after the first month. He didn't answer her just offered his arm to her. There was a small cut on his forearm, nothing too serious.

"Don't you ever learn?" she said with a soft sigh. "This is going to sting." She applied the cleaning solution first then set the gauze in place. "Why do you even come to school?"

"I have my reasons." Rukia hadn't meant to say that out loud, but the way he said it made her look up from what she was doing. Their eyes met and she could see something devious swimming in his.

She quickly glanced away a little startled at what she saw there, " well learning certainly isn't one of them." she murmured reaching for the cloth tape.

"Let's fuck." He said plainly.

"What?" she asked incredulous, not sure if she had heard him correctly. Suddenly the heat from his body seemed to envelop her and she realized that they were alone in a secluded place where people rarely visited.

"Let's fuck, I think we should." His face was so close to hers, she could feel the fan of his breath on her cheeks. She wanted to look away but she was captivated by his surprisingly sexy lips. "It will be our little secret."

"No, I couldn't do that, I- I don't know you at all." She whispered somehow her fingers still wrapped around his arm.

"Seriously? For the past four months you've written me up every morning and you still know nothing about me?" that was true she probably should know something about him by now. He always had some excuse as to why he was breaking the rules.

"Ok, what would you like to know?" he asked leaning back in his chair. She wasn't going to sleep with him that was for sure. He was the bane of her school existence. It wasn't as cliché as being from different sides of the track or anything like that. He was a university student and she was a high school student.

"I don't think you understand Kurosaki." She said getting up and distancing herself from him.

"Call me Ichigo."

"No I will not, you are not my type." That was a lie. He was definitely her type, tall good looking just a little cocky, but what would it look like for the leader of the moral committee to be dating a delinquent? It just didn't happen. Not to mention what her brother would say if he found out.

"That's bullshit, try again." His gold flecked eyes were scrutinizing her like he could read her mind. " I'll be gentle with you, if that's what you are worried about."

Rukia blushed taking another step away from him, "I'm not worried about that at all."

"Then let's fuck. We can make it an ongoing thing, kinda like a friends with benefits thing."

"Definitely not, we aren't friends to begin with. I'm not sure what kind of girls you are friends with that just sleeps around but I'm not one of them."

To her surprise he was on his feet in an instant he had her cornered against the wall both hands on either side of her face. He just stared down at her for a moment before he started laughing, " You are so cute, like a little mouse staring into the jaws of its death." He kissed her then, nothing to forward just a light press of his lips against hers. "By now we should be friends, soon hopefully more." He kissed her again this one more lingering.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" Ichigo pulled away letting his hold on her dissipate. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief and sidestepped him. Kami knows what would have happened if he had continued kissing her. She had already begun to feel her resolve slipping away.

"No, not at all Ms. Shihoin." Ichigo was the first to speak, "just a friendly conversation between friends." With that he left.

Rukia was so embarrassed, she knew her cheeks were flaming at this point playing it off was out of the question.

"Is that what they call it now- days? In my time it was called making out. Times have changed." She said with a wink and a giggle. "At least he's good-looking." She added as she took her seat at her desk.

Rukia nodded dumbly unable to form any words. "Well it's about time for you to be going…" Yoruichi said looking down at the stack of papers in front of her.

"Uh yeah." Rukia finally answered coming out of her stupor, "see you tomorrow Ms. Shihoin." She almost stumbled out of the nurses' office. She had to get herself together, she had no feelings for him so she wouldn't give him that kind of power over her.

Rukia took a deep breath and headed off towards her next class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Over the next week Ichigo came to the nurses office every day, he didn't corner her like he did the first day but she was just as aware of his presence as if he was that close. She learned a lot about him in that time. His father taught three of the four medical classes in the university campus, he was actually pretty smart although he was a delinquent. He spent some of his time helping his mother at their family hospital. She hated to admit it but arrogance aside he was a decent guy.

She knew he was telling her this just so he could get in her panties, but like an idiot she was leaning towards giving in to him. She knew she shouldn't, what would happen after they slept together? Would he be satisfied that the chase had finally come to an end and he had gotten what he wanted.

More importantly would he just throw her away and move on to the next girl? That's what stuck with her the most, the possibility that he was doing this just because she was playing hard to get. She didn't really fraternize with guys, yeah she had guy friends but she wasn't interested in dating or sleeping with them. As the head of the moral committee it was up to her to set a good example, and that included not engaging in inappropriate activities during school hours.

"I'm not really interested in high school girls, but you, there's something about a woman of authority." Ichigo was saying, he was lying on the bed in the corner his eyes were closed.

"So if I wasn't part of the moral committee I wouldn't be of any interest to you?" Rukia asked looking up from organizing the bottles of pain relievers and stomach medicines.

"That's not what I said. I would have found you interesting anyways, it's just that you are so proper. A little thing like you reprimanding someone like me, a delinquent or whatever it is that you like to call me."

"That is what you are Kurosaki, you don't follow the rules." She was a little bit tired of arguing with him about it.

"Maybe I do it on purpose?" she glanced up and frowned, when had he gotten up and gotten so close to her without her realizing it?

"And why would you do that? It's not like you get a prize for getting a lot of write-ups. What are you doing Kurosaki?" she asked as he picked her up wrapping her legs around him.

"I haven't gotten my prize yet, but I'm hopeful that soon I will." He kissed her just as her back hit the warm sheets that he had just been laying on. His hands were all over her it wasn't like a frantic gotta touch ever part in the least amount of time, he was gentle but everywhere it seemed at once.

Her body felt flushed and hot and she just wanted to get her clothes off to release some of the heat. He pulled her shirt and bra up in one swift movement and like a light went off in her brain she realized what was happening. He was on top of her, undressing her… they were going to do it.

He pulled away slightly and stared down at her breasts, she wondered what he thought of them, self-consciously she covered them with her hands. They were small and not as developed as some of the other girls, maybe he was disappointed?

"Don't cover them." he pulled her hands away, latching his lips to one. He suckled it gently flicking it with his tongue.

"They're so small." She said going through an internal struggle. She wanted to push him away in embarrassment but on the other hand what he was doing felt so good she didn't want it to stop.

"They're perfect." He said lifting his head to suck on the neglected nipple. One of his hands pulled her legs open while he shifted himself between them. Before she knew it his pants were m.i.a. and she was naked from the waist down.

"Ichigo…?" she asked uncertainly, "I-I don't know if I'm ready.." she said not looking at him.

"Don't worry." He whispered against her lips, "I can wait until you are sure, but there is something else we can do to feel good." He sat up and pulled her up with him so that she straddled him. He pulled her into his arms tighter and Rukia gasped at the skin on skin contact.

She was pressed just so against his cock that sent a spark of electricity through her body. "Now rock your hips." He said placing his hands on her hips to show her how to. Slowly she did as he said moaning as another wave of please spiraled through her.

"Feels good?" he asked taking one of her nipples into his mouth again. Rukia couldn't answer she couldn't even think straight. There was no penetration but the way his cock was hitting her clit was doing something to her that she couldn't understand.

Her body was building towards something, she could feel the tightening in her stomach, "touch me like this." Ichigo placed one of her hands on the head of his cock, "yeah just like that." He groaned going back to sucking her nipples.

Rukia didn't know what to do so she just squeezed it gently running her fingers through the sticky liquid that seemed to pool at the tip. Ichigo's hands fell to her buttocks pulling her even closer controlling the rhythm of the grinding. "Ichigo I-I think I'm going…" she didn't finish her sentence as an orgasm overtook her and chased away any voice she had left.

Ichigo steadily continued to rock against her as his own orgasm hit, Rukia vaguely registered the feeling of the warmth hitting her fingers and her belly. She vaguely registered anything but the intense feeling of pleasure that was circulating through her body.

"Mmm." Ichigo whispered against her chest when the haze of pleasure had died away.

"mmm." Rukia echoed as she slowly drifted back to her body, his cock was still hard against her but that's not what caught her attention. Her fingers where sticky and she realized what it was. It was weird feeling but somehow a feeling of gratification came with it at the thought that she had made him come.

Ichigo kissed her nibbling gently in her bottom lip, "that was amazing." She said pulling away slightly. He nodded releasing his hold on her. Somehow it felt as if he had withdrawn from her. "We should get cleaned up." Suddenly shy she climbed off of him and retrieved her discarded skirt and panties.

She hastily dashed towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her. What a disaster, why had she done that? Rukia glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned, she had so easily tumbled into bed with him. Although her virginity was still intact that had been an intimacy she hadn't planned on giving to him.

Especially since she didn't know exactly what his plan was. She dreaded going outside and facing him after that but she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. To her surprise though when she walked out he was nowhere to be seen. The office was empty except for her. Well she supposed he got what he wanted, no use sticking around for the aftermath.

"You alone today?" Ms. Shihoin asked when she walked in. typically Ichigo would stay with her until that period was over and then he would go about his business.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Ms. Shihoin." Rukia said hurriedly grabbing her books and walking out, she didn't want to stick around just in case she started asking any more questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"What about Sugushi?" Rukia hated gossip and these girls were the epitome of gossip mongers. Hopefully they would leave soon, she was getting a bit claustrophobic in the small teachers office. She had gone in there to get something for Mr. Urahara when they had walked in.

"No he's not my type." The other girl said giggling, " You know who my type is though?"

"Who? Don't say Mokito. He's definitely out of your league."

"You bitch." They both shared a laugh. "No, you know Kurosaki?"

"You mean Ichigo Kurosaki?" the other girl said her voice taking on a note of surprise, " he's definitely out of your league. He doesn't date high school girls."

"That's not true." The first girl replied although there was no laughter left in her voice, she sounded a bit angry now. "I was with him."

"No way."

"Yeah, I blew him." she said triumphantly. "Just a few days ago."

Rukia could see the others girls mouth fall open, " no way. How come I've never seen you guys together?"

"It was a one-time thing. Anyways he has a small cock so we didn't fuck." She said with a roll of her eyes. The bell rang, "ugh I hate Physics." She said as they grabbed their books and walked out.

Rukia sat stock still, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Just a few days ago? He had been coming to the nurses' office for the past two weeks talking to her as if he wanted to actually get to know her. And then that whole episode of them doing almost doing it… she had avoided him after that. She had told Ms. Shihoin that she was too bored there so she was going to get the credits somewhere else.

Good thing her brother was on the board of directors, otherwise she probably would have been stuck in that same room reminded everyday of her stupidity. Ichigo hadn't sought her out after that. She saw him in the mornings but didn't dare stop him for his uniform violations.

A guy like that wasn't the kind of guy to stay with one girl, not when he had so many girls who found him attractive. He probably had his pick of any girl he wanted, why had she thought that he had actually wanted her? She had been so naïve listening to him and his talk of interest in her. Maybe the only thing he had been interested in was getting the prim and proper moral committee president to do something immoral. Well he had accomplished that and much more.

Rukia felt sick to her stomach as she walked out of the classroom. This was one of the reasons she didn't get involved, it only emphasized the point of how much men didn't care about a woman. The only thing they cared about was sex. She had known just as much before but maybe, just maybe she thought Kurosaki was different. Boy had she been wrong.

She stopped as she heard someone call his name. She quickly ducked behind doorway of a classroom. "Ichigo do you want to come with me tonight?" a girl asked in a sort of whiny voice. "Please? I'll make it worth your while."

"No, you know I can't tonight. I have plans." He replied sounding preoccupied.

"Another girl? I thought you had a girlfriend." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah I do." They walked right passed the classroom, Rukia was standing there watching them. The girl was leaning against him her arm wrapped around his. She was probably more his type. Tall with long legs and well-endowed in the chest area.

For a moment as they passed by their eyes met and he stopped the girl pulled on his arm, "whats wrong Ichigo?". Rukia didn't give him a chance to speak she quickly took off in the other direction, blocking out everything, trying not to make a fool of herself by crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

She got home, how she didn't know. But made a beeline for her room. She locked the door and only then did she let the tears fall, she didn't know why she was crying for him, it was obvious that he had only been playing her. She was nothing to him. He had a girlfriend and yet he was there acting like he liked her. She was the biggest fool of all. She had bought into his lies and fallen in love with him.

The moment he had walked into the nurses' office she should have just said no and stuck with it. If she hadn't been so awe-struck by him she would have had control of all her faculties and known exactly what she had been getting into.

Well what was she going to do about it now? They say hindsight is twenty twenty and they were right, she couldn't go back and change the past. That's not what was bothering her the most the thought that she would be going forward with these feelings for him while he was preoccupied with someone else was what really stung.

She was apparently nothing to him, just a passing thought a previous conquest. What a thing to discover, if they hadn't gotten into it would he still have sought her out, would he still pretend that he was interested in her?

"Rukie, there is someone her to see you." Hisana said opening the door slightly.

She wondered who it was although she vaguely remembered that she had volunteered to tutor some students that were falling behind in Biology. "Give me a minute." She called as she went to the bathroom. She wiped her face with a wet towel and patted her cheeks trying to put some color back into them. She was a mess and she looked it, her eyes showed the signs of an almost hour cry fest . Oh well it was just Hanna and Miyo, although Hanna was the school gossip. She could handle it.

When she walked out of the bathroom her room appeared empty, "Hanna?" from behind her she could hear the bathroom door close.

"Nope, just me." She turned already knowing the voice.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" she took a step back, inching closer to the door. "I don't wanna hear it, whatever you think you have to say to me save it."

"I have plenty to say and you will listen to ever word. I hate that you are avoiding me. I don't know what I did wrong but if you tell me I will do my best to fix it."

"What?" she asked dubious of his intentions. He was discovered and now he was trying to fix things.

"I think you misunderstood what you saw at school." He said with a sigh.

"No I know what I heard and seen. I see you are a conniving cheater who lies to get what he wants" She wasn't going to let him talk his way back into her good graces. She had to hold on to this anger if she was ever going to get over him.

"A cheater? That's bullshit, try another excuse."

"It's not an excuse, that girl was hanging all over you and you just let her!" was that her voice sounding so jealous? Could she be any less bitter?

"Orihime, is my cousin. She was asking me to come along to give her support."

" That's not the way it looked." Support for what? That was the lamest excuse that she had ever heard. "What about your girlfriend?" she flung at him angrily, "does she approve of your so call 'support'?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her yourself." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number then handed it to her. Rukia took it reluctantly reading the contact name, Ms. Sweetness, of course he would have some lame nickname for which ever bimbo he was on to at that point.

To her surprise her phone went off on the bedside table, she glanced at him but didn't make a move for it. She'd just let it go to voicemail whoever it was couldn't be as important as dealing with Ichigo right now. She held it to her ear as it went to voicemail.

"Hey, can't come to the phone right now, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Her own voice cheerily greeted her from the other end.

Rukia handed the phone back to him, "that doesn't prove anything." She exclaimed, turning away from him. He probably had a nickname for every girl he slept with.

"Look Rukia, I don't know what happened but I thought we were getting somewhere. I thought maybe you were beginning to see me as more than just a delinquent." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me." She ground out trying to pull away, " you have plenty of girls willing to do whatever you want, why do you want me?" she sighed stopping her struggling , "I'm a high school student if you have forgotten."

"Why do I want you?" he turned her to face him in his arms, "it's the same reason my uniform is always un-tucked, or my hair isn't combed. It's the reason I have eighty different write-ups for the same exact thing."

Rukia glanced away somehow knowing and yet fearing what he was about to say. Kami knows her resolve to stay angry at him would just crumble into nothing if he said he loved her just then. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Don't say it Kurosaki." She breathed out her heart beating fast in her chest, " you can't love one person and have sex with another."

He sighed and released her. So she was right. He had been about to confess his love to her. Maybe he had thought she wouldn't know about his indiscretions with other girls while he was supposedly wooing her.

"I'm not interested in girls, I go to school each day to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor."

" You have a funny way of accomplishing that, messing around with whomever you want-"

"Where did you get that stupid idea that I sleep around?" he asked interrupting her.

"I have my sources." Sources that weren't really sources at all, just her overhearing the conquest of one of the schools gossip slash sluts.

"Well your sources are wrong. How long since the beginning of school?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him, regarding her wearily.

"About six months ago, but what does that have to do with all this?" she was more confused than ever at this point. So what if school started six months ago? She hadn't been there at the start of the new semesters. First she was living in Tokyo before her brother got promoted and they had to move there.

"And when did you become the head of the moral committee?"

"About five months ago. Again what does this have to do with us?"

" That first month I watched you from the University campus stopping all the tardy and unkempt students. You never stopped me, you never even looked at me . So I decided to change that. I realized the only way you would talk to me was if I became one of those tardy students who broke all the rules of your little committee."

"But you were always fighting." She interjected not wanting to give any hope to that emotion that was slowly building inside of her.

"Not always, you would be surprised at how many guys have a thing for you." He laughed briefly running his hand over his face.

"You were fighting because of me?" no, don't let him justify fighting for your sake, she couldn't buy into him again. "You shouldn't have, after all I'm just some high school girl."

"Stop saying that, why do you keep bringing that up? It doesn't matter high school or university, no girl matters to me unless it's you. The only girl I can think about is you the only girl I want to be with is you. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I just can't! I hear some girl talking about giving you a blow job just days after we-" she stopped her face feeling hot, "you know … I don't know what to believe." She honestly didn't. Here he was professing his love to her , telling her his whole plan of faking being screw-up just for her attention and she didn't know what was real and what was not.

There was a long silence between them and she was afraid that he would confess that it was all just a lie. He was the first to break the silence, "You might not believe me but I haven't slept with anyone but you. When I said I wasn't interested in girls I mean it. I didn't want the distraction that came along with a girlfriend. I had planned on waiting till I was finished with school to get involved with someone. But the first day I laid eyes on you I realized that plan was a foolish one. All rational reasoning went out the window and I was willing to do whatever it took to make you fall in love with me. I realize now that pretending to be someone I wasn't was not the best way to go about it but that day when we made love in the nurses office I thought that I had finally accomplished that goal. I could see it in your eyes, even if you wouldn't say it." He sighed unsure of how to continue. "I should have told you then that I loved you. But I didn't and you pulled away. When You locked the bathroom door, it dawned on me that the moment was gone and maybe you just didn't feel the same way."

"You were gone when I came out." she said her voice an almost whisper, all the things he was saying was starting to make sense in her mind. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"I planned on giving you space to let you find out what you were feeling, but then you started avoiding me. I went back to the nurses' office every day for the next week before Ms. Shihoin let me know that you had decided on a different course for your volunteer credits. I might as well come clean about everything while I'm at it. I put Hanna and Miyo up to asking you to tutor them this evening because I knew you wouldn't see me otherwise. When I told Orihime I had plans my plan was to come here and find out what was wrong between us and do everything I could to fix it."

"Is she really your cousin?" she still couldn't let go of it that a guy could like her, short and thin with almost no curves. When they had someone that was no doubt the fantasy of guys everywhere clinging onto their arms.

"Yeah, she was going to confess to the guy that she likes tonight while on the group date. She's part American, this is the first year that she has gone to school here and she doesn't really know all the norms and customs yet." He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. " She's not my type anyways. I have been spoiled by you and no other girl or woman could ever change that." he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Rukia sniffled feeling the tears once again come to her eyes. Crying two times in the same day for the same guy but different reasons, what a wreck she was. " I'm sorry I didn't believe you Ichigo I-I just didn't know what to think I saw you guys together and how could you like me when I'm so plain and it just -" she felt like she was babbling. She cut herself off , "what I'm trying to say is that I love you too." She finished .

Ichigo laughed brushing the unshed tears from her eyes, "I finally got it out of you." He kissed her lightly, "don't let it be so hard the next time." He kissed her again.


	4. Teacher's Pet

A/N: this is an AU featuring Yachiru and Kenpachi. This is a stand-alone one-shot but it is part of the series of school themed Bleach one shots im doing. It's not really a lemon but it does have some citrus elements.

* * *

"Hey, are you a high school student?"

"Wanna spend some time with me and my friends?"

"How much for the pleasure of your company?"

Yachiru was surrounded, her back pressed against the cold wall of the convenience store she had just stepped out of. To think she was just saying how this day could not get any worse, and then here comes these thugs. She frowned trying to muster up some courage to yell or scream for help.

"Let's go hang out." the guy that stood directly in front of her said. He must have been the ring leader because he approached her first and the others followed. "We'll take good care of you, I'll be especially gentle." He was leaning in close to her his voice soft.

"Whats going on here?" from just outside her view she heard a man's voice ask gruffly. Immediately the three boys parted turning towards the intruder.

"Mind your own business, this is between me and my girl." The leader said crossing his arms in front of him.

"yeah." The other two echoed mimicking him mindlessly.

The tall man glanced from her to the three thugs and frowned. "What it looks like is attempted rape and corruption of a minor."

He was tall and well-built he was dressed professionally but comfortable, his sleeves were rolled up showing off his bulging biceps. From the look of it he must be a cop, which was a great turn of events. She didn't think she would have been able to fight off all of them by herself.

She should have just stayed at home, but oh no she had to have some ice-cream before bed. It served her right for going out at night by herself.

"No, we don't want any trouble." One of them said before bolting off, the guy who approached her first. The other two were too scared it appeared to do anything.

"Were sorry sir." Then they ran off down the street in the direction of their boss.

"Um, Thanks." Yachiru said picking up her bag that she had dropped during that whole escapade.

"It's nothing, what are you doing out here alone dressed like that?"

Yachiru rolled her eyes, next time she would remember to change out of her uniform before leaving the house. "I'm not a hooker, if that's what you are asking."

"That's not what I was asking." He replied. She was dressed in the uniform of the school he was going to be teaching at. Surely she knew what kind of attention she was calling to herself. A young girl in a uniform alone at night. Surely she had more sense than that, she was practically begging for perverts to come at her.

"I wanted some ice-cream." She really just wanted to get home and climb into bed and then hopefully tomorrow would be a much better day.

He looked as if he didn't believe her, but didn't say anything else about it. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh there's no need." She answered hastily; her house was literally one block away. "I'm right down the street, plus my parents would freak f they knew I had snuck out. Well thanks again for helping me." She said as she turned away and began walking home.

He didn't reply but he followed behind her silently. This was awkward, thankfully her parents wouldn't be home to this. It took less than five minutes to reach the gate of her house. He waited till she unlocked it and was safely on the other side before he turned to go.

"Thanks mister, goodnight." She called out to his retreating form. Well that was nice of him, but she supposed that it was part of his job after all. From now one she would be satisfied with whatever was in the fridge and save the shop trips for after school.

Yachiru walked into her house and sighed, maybe she should have gone to Nagoto with her parents. The house felt so big and empty, it was a little lonely by herself. She had wanted to stay and finish this last year of high school; all her friends were there it would be too hard of a transition. Well that's what she had told herself, looking back now she could have started over. It's not like it was that far away, she could have always come and visit.

Whatever at the end of the year she would be going off to university and she would make new friends. She wouldn't worry about it anymore, whats done is done. Now she didn't even feel like ice-cream, she put it away and climbed into bed. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't suck as much as today did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"I heard he used to be a general in the army." Kiyone was saying to Hiyori when Yachiru joined them the next morning. They were friends although they weren't in the same grades. Hiyori was in her first year of the University section of the campus and Kiyone was in her second.

"I doubt that, no one is going to quit being a general to teach high school. That's bullshit. Maybe he just likes to lift weights?" Hiyori said, "Morning Yachiru."

"Good morning to you two, who are you guys talking about?" they headed towards the general area where students from both campuses blended together.

"The new high school calc teacher." Kiyone replied, "He doesn't look like a typical teacher so everyone's wondering about him."

"I have calculus first period." Yachiru said with a frown, "worst subject ever created in the history of subjects. I heard Mr. Sakimoto got fired for stealing."

"Yeah, apparently taking books and selling them on the internet is frowned upon." All three girls broke in to giggles then wave goodbye as the bell rang for the first period rang.

Yachiru headed towards her calculus class, the class was nearly empty she had waited till her senior year to take it just because she hated math. Algebra was one thing but calc was all letters and crap she didn't understand, she thought maybe she would be that much smarter by senior year and it would be a breeze. Nope, no such luck.

Now while others had a free period early in the morning she was stuck in that class. She took her seat in the back of the class and took out her notebook, she didn't really pay much attention in class. That might be why she had such bad grades. She started doodling her mind drifting off to last night.

In hindsight she should have asked for his name, if he hadn't shown up kami knows what could have happened to her. Maybe when she went home she could look him up, cops were public servants after all.

Class started but she didn't really pay attention, all she had to do was answer for roll-call and then fade into oblivion. Mr. Sakimoto didn't really care if any questions were answered he just went through the material then left it on them to do the work. He would retire to the teachers' office leaving them to do whatever.

"Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru?"

"He-." She glanced up briefly coming out of her daydreams, for a moment when her eyes landed on him she stumbled on her words "Um- here." He wasn't a cop, he was a teacher. He was frowning at her, his dark eyes almost piercing through her. Then he was back to doing roll call.

That was… weird? She didn't really know how to describe it. She felt something jolt inside of her when their eyes had met. It was different but exciting at the same time like she was riding an amusement park ride.

She found herself watching him the whole class period. He wore jeans and a button down shirt with a tie loosened at the neck. He was tall and had nice hair and skin. Plus his hands were exceptionally large. Yachiru blushed at that thought realizing that she found him attractive.

He was a teacher though, an actual teacher. He knew the stuff he was teaching he didn't just read it out of the book. That was puzzling he looked like he belonged maybe in the secret service or something, not teaching at a private school.

Maybe he lived around her, the school was quite a distance from her house so he couldn't have been going home from there. Now that she thought about it he had been carrying a shopping bag when he had come to her rescue.

"Ms. Kusajishi, please see me after class." Yachiru managed to catch that just as the bell was ringing. Oh great, why had she assumed she could slack off as she had done with Mr. Sakimoto? She had been too busy daydreaming and thinking about the new teacher to realize that he had written actual notes on the board.

The class emptied quickly and she was left packing up her books, "we meet again." She said half-jokingly.

"Do you always not pay attention in class?" he countered ignoring her previous statement.

"No, just when it's Calc." she shrugged, really this was the only class she hated, she had a C+ and she was satisfied with that.

"That's apparent." He was leaning against his desk his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm going to fail you if you continue to."

"So?" like she cared, her mom was the superintendent of the entire school system, her dad was the vice president of the country. He obviously didn't know that. If she wanted to she didn't have to do any work at all, but she did because she wanted to have the real experiences of a normal teenager.

He chuckled, the sound sending a thrilling chill down across her, "I should have known you would be a stubborn brat."

"And that means?"

He looked as if he was going to say something then thought better of it, "nothing, if you don't care about failing I have nothing else to say." he turned his back towards her and began gathering his papers off his desk.

Yachiru stood silent for a moment, whatever she really could care less. She grabbed her books and headed for second period.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

She had spent the rest of the day thinking about him, she didn't really have a type hadn't really been interested in the high school boys around her. But Mr. Kenpachi was different, he was smart but still had that rough ruggedness of a man. For some reason that was a real deal maker for her.

Every day in his class she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be his lover. She daydreamed about playing house, him coming home to her scooping her up into his arms and kissing her passionately. Hiyori had laughed at her, there was no way that he would be interested in a kid like her. Teachers didn't go around getting into relationships with students, no matter what their ages.

She had called bullshit on that one, being privy to Hiyori's own relationship with the university Psych teacher. Well that's not what she meant anyways, her situation was different.

Yachiru was going to prove her wrong. If she wanted him to fall in love with her she could do it, she was an adult after all. So she decided to seduce him, she planned it all out in her head. First thing first she had to find out where he lived. That part was easy, she had a friend of hers follow him home, not surprisingly he did live around her. Just two homes down in the once unoccupied cottage that her parents had been looking at when they were still there.

That would prove useful once the time came for her ultimate seduction. But for right now she started simple. She brought him lunch every day she had his class, she hung off every word that came out of his mouth. She even began to wear her uniform sexier. She hemmed the skirt so now it fell at her thighs instead of closer to her knees, she ditched the sweater wearing just the blouse.

That had gotten her in a little trouble with the moral committee but once she explained to Ms. Matsumoto that she was trying to win the heart of her true love, she let her slide. She took the seat right in front of his desk making sure to make eye contact as much as possible.

Even after all that though he still didn't seem to notice or care that she was into him. "Ms. Kusajishi please see me after class." A smile came to her lips, maybe he was noticing after all.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked after the room had emptied. She took a seat on his desk, crossing her legs provocatively.

He looked up from the paperwork to her, "your grades are improving."

Yachiru frowned, that's what this was about? Here she was thinking that maybe he would tell her that what she was doing was inappropriate, that she shouldn't aim for him. But no, he was more concerned about her stupid grades. Well maybe this was a chance for her to further this little seduction plan of hers. "Thank you Mr. Kenpachi! I really enjoy the way you teach, it's very …stimulating." She said her voice all of a sudden husky.

His frown seemed to deepen, "I understand that you might think you have to repay me for saving you a few weeks ago but you don't. You have to stop with this" he motioned to her whole body. "The clothes, the food it's not appropriate."

There it was, but she wouldn't back down from his rebuff, "it's not just about that Zaraki, I am very thankful for you saving me, but the way I dress is not for your benefit."

"Really? And what about the constant touching? I am a teacher my responsibility is to see that students are taught the subject and sent on their way."

"There is something that you could teach me." Yachiru said her voice lowering a notch, she got up and stood in front of him placing her hand on his shoulder, " can you teach me how to make love, Mr. Kenpachi?" she crawled onto his lap, placing her knees one on each side of his.

"Ms. Kusajishi," he said firmly, his hands coming up to wrap around her waist. He easily lifted her from his lap and set her down on her feet, "You are too young to understand what you are asking for."

"No I'm not. "She said defensively, "I'm eighteen I'm an adult." Ok this was definitely not going as planned, what was it that Hiyori said that guys liked? She hadn't planned on doing that just yet but if that would snare him she would have to. "Just give me a chance to show you." She ran her hand down his chest stopping just above the waist of his pants.

His hand came to hers to stop any more movement but she brushed it away and slipped it boldly down the front of it. With her other hand she worked the fly open. For a moment her courage disappeared and she wondered if this was the right thing to do, what if she did it wrong? What if he didn't like it?

She steeled her nerves and took a deep breath. She knew she was touching him awkwardly, he was quiet he didn't move at all. Wow this was sucking a lot, he was hard already but there was no moaning or groaning or any indication that it was pleasurable.

If just touching didn't work, using your mouth was the next option. That always sends men in frenzy, or so both Hiyori and Kiyone had told her. She was hesitant, this was the first time even touching a dick, just the thought of putting in her mouth was making her nervous. But if that was what it would take…

Yachiru slowly captured the head of his cock between her lips and sucked on it like she was eating a popsicle. The sharp intake of his breath brought her eyes up to meet his. He was staring down at her with a sort pained expression on his face.

She stopped, ok let's try this again, she thought this time she began licking it swirling her tongue from the base to the tip. She didn't dare look at him, she didn't want to see that look again, she was trying her hardest.

Kenpachi moaned, the sound was low and she could feel it rumble through his whole body. Ok she was doing it right now. She continued to lick his cock tracing the slight bulges and crevices before dipping her tongue into the hole at the top. When she did that one of his hands came up to her head and buried into her short hair.

"Use your whole mouth." He groaned out and she nodded slightly opening her mouth around his shaft. Immediately it felt like her mouth was being invaded, he was moving his hips burying his cock deeper between her lips. Her tongue fought with it for room and that seemed to excite him more.

She pulled away to catch her breath, only then did she look at his face. His dark eyes were hooded but she could see the intense desire that lay in them, it was working! She gave herself a mental pat on the back then went back to blowing him.

"I'm going to come Ok?" he said after a few more minutes of her ministrations, she didn't pull away but felt anxious at what was to come. She didn't know what it would taste or feel like but she would do her best to swallow it.

All of a sudden her mouth was being filled, she could feel his cock jerk and then the subsequent spurt of cum at the back of her throat. It wasn't a pleasant taste but it wasn't unpleasant either. She was getting turned on by it which surprised her.

It felt like forever before it was over and he leaned back in the chair, his hand falling away from her head. Yachiru sat back on her hunches taking in deep breaths trying to regain her faculties. So that's what it was like, she had never imagined doing something like this, especially with a teacher.

He was the first one to make a move, Yachiru didn't know what was supposed to come next, should she try to act sexy? Should she kiss him? Ugh why hadn't she delved deeper into this whole seduction thing? Kenpachi got up and quickly got dressed, "Yachiru…" his back was turned to her. "That was… that can't happen again Ms. Kusajishi. Understand?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"So whats happening with Mr. Kenpachi?" Kiyone asked as they walked home together.

"Nothing. I quit." Why even try anymore? It was obvious that he was not into her. She had set her sights way to high, he probably had a girlfriend anyways. Everything was fucked, she should have thought it out before she had gone gung-ho with that stupid plan. Now she was invested in him much more than she cared to reveal.

Maybe she was just in fake love with him, like a princess falling for the knight in shining armor that rescues them. Maybe after she graduates she'd find someone that actually liked her that would love her no matter the age differences or social stature. It wasn't that he rejected her that bugged her, she was used to getting any and everything that she wanted. It made her want him all the more just because he didn't want her.

"So nothing happened between the two of you? You didn't fuck him?" Hiyori asked disbelieving, she had given her step by step instructions on how to seduce a man.

"No, well yeah I blew him. But after that he just basically told me it was a mistake and it would never happen again. So I'm just gonna forget about it."

"So easily? I thought you had feelings for him." Kiyone said a frown taking over her usually cheery face, "you can't just give up."

"Yeah I can. I'm tired of being ignored, so to hell with him. Well I'll see ya guys tomorrow." They stopped in front of her house, Hiyori and Kiyone lived together a few blocks away.

"Ok bye Yachiru." They both replied in unison before waving and continuing on.

Well it would just be a few more weeks before she graduated anyways, she'd probably just skip calc for the rest of the semester and then beg her mom to overrule it. She had planned to attend the University that was on the same campus as the high school but it would be kind of awkward seeing the man she had her first sexual experience with on a maybe daily basis.

A loud clap of thunder brought her out of her thoughts, the sky was darkening ominously, just what she needed. She hurriedly sprinted to her house just making in time before a sudden downpour started. Yachiru set her books down and went to the kitchen to make herself something simple to eat. Nights like this she just felt like crawling beneath the covers and falling asleep to a drama on TV.

Every now and then her bedroom illuminated from the flash of lightening and the roll of thunder. She was snuggled up beneath the large comforter, the TV on at full blast. She didn't like storms but she would never admit that she was afraid of them. When her parents were there it didn't matter so much cause she could always sit up with her mom and pass the storm.

Absently she wondered what Mr. Kenpachi was doing at that time. Maybe he was at home cuddled up with a girlfriend? Someone who was more suitable for him. She rolled her eyes, whatever she was on the path of forgetting him.

Another flash of lighting and all her lights went out. The room was completely dark and a clap of thunder startled her making her jump. Yachiru pulled the sheets around her tighter, it was just a power outage, the generator should kick in any moment now. But it didn't the rain kept beating against her window loudly. She didn't dare get out of bed, at least she knew she was safe there.

She reached for her phone, she would call Kiyone or Hiyori and talk for a while just until she fell asleep. But that didn't go as planned either, both calls went straight to voice mail. She could call her parents but she didn't really want to bother them, they were probably sleeping anyways. They were very busy people after all.

The house shook with the force of nearby clap of thunder, and just outside her window there was weird scratching noise. Come to think of it there were a lot of weird noises, she knew she was alone but the whole scenario was a little scary. She didn't want to be alone right now, but she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She used the flashlight on her phone to guide her as she quickly threw on a jacket over her night gown and grabbed an umbrella. She didn't even stop to lock up. It was a lot worse than she thought, the wind was blowing pretty hard pushing against her.

Before she realized it, she was standing in front of the small cottage that belonged to Kenpachi. She had told herself that she was going to go to Hiyori's, but if she was honest she had planned to go to his home from the beginning. She debated on whether to go in or turn back, well she was already there she might as well suck it up. The whole point of coming there was because she was too afraid to be alone. Even if he had someone else there it was better than hearing noises and being by herself in that huge house.

The lights were out on the inside but the porch light was still working, so he still had power that was weird. They were just a few houses apart shouldn't they be on the same electrical grid? She knocked a few times but there was no movement or anything to let her know that someone was home.

"What are you doing here?" from behind her Kenpachi immerged almost as soaked as her.

"My power went out and the generator didn't come on and I hate thunderstorms …" she trailed off, he didn't seem that concerned about the rain. "I don't want to be alone." She concluded hesitantly.

He didn't say anything but he stepped past her and unlocked the front door, he held it open for her and then he locked t behind them. It was so toasty and warm on the inside, so very inviting. She pulled off her jacket that had soaked all the way through. Her nightdress clung to her body uncomfortably, she pulled at it self consciously. He disappeared for a few minutes, when he came back he was carrying an armful of cloth.

"Here" He handed her a towel and a large t-shirt and left the room again.

"Thank you." She whispered suddenly shy, it was awkward yeah but she felt like this was completely natural. A man and a woman alone in a house in the middle of a raging thunderstorm… and he was offering his clothes to her to wear. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. Is this what it felt like to be in love?

"Where are your parents?" he asked when he came back, he had changed into dry clothes, with a blanket and a pillow.

Oh that's right he didn't know she was living by herself, "they are out of town on a business trip." She lied.

"So your first thought was to come here?" he was setting up the blankets and pillows into a make shift bed on the couch.

Yachiru nodded, she really was an idiot. He had made it so very clear that he didn't want her, she was just another student to him. That was it, she really had to get it through her thick skull that it would never be more. "I didn't have anywhere else to go." That was a lie too, she could have gone to Kiyone's, they had a huge house and it was just the two of them.

He looked at her curiously for a moment, "go to bed, I'll take the couch. First door on the right." So that was it, what had she thought would happen? That he would magically just fall in love with her when he saw her on his doorstep?

"Ok, thank you. Um good night." She murmured before leaving the room and heading to the bedroom. She felt like crying, or screaming just something to let out the pent up frustration that kept building inside of her.

She made her way down the hall, what was it that he had said? The second door on the left? She had been so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't really paid much attention to the direction. How many bedrooms could this tiny cottage have anyways? She threw open a door, nope that was the bathroom. So she tried the one next to it. It looked like a study of some sort.

It was her nature to be inquisitive and after all she was a teenage girl, she wasn't tired anyways so she decided to just look around see what he was into. Maybe she would find something that she could use as a common interest to bridge that gap between student and teacher to lovers.

There was mostly stuff from school, books and work plans and boring crap like that. She ruffled through his desk drawers but it was much of the same, all work related. Didn't he have any interest pertaining to anything other than work? He was dedicated, she would have to give him that.

Yachiru frowned ready to give up, did she dare snoop through his laptop? There was a lot to learn about a person from their personal computer. It wouldn't hurt, it would probably be all school related junk there too.

She flipped it open immediately it came to life. What should she do first? Check his history? Go through his documents? What would yield the most satisfactory results? She clicked on his documents tab and was surprise when there was a folder with her name on it.

"Hmm, let's see what we have here." The moment she clicked on it she was bombarded with pictures of her, her parents, her house even the school she went to. There were even pictures of Kiyone and Hiyori in there also. What the hell was going on? Was Mr. Kenpachi like a stalker or something? No that wasn't plausible he didn't want anything to do with her.

This was too weird, why did he have so much information about her? Fleetingly the thought that he was going to kill her flashed through her mind, or maybe kidnap her. After all her father was the vice-president. A wave of nausea took over her and she bolted to her feet, this was the worst place to be. If he wanted to harm her she had walked right into his trap.

She hastily closed the laptop and exited the room, the storm had subsided a bit, she would sneak out and get as far away from there as possible. The light in the living room was off, but the room was illuminated by the flicker of the fire place.

"Your still awake." He said as she neared him.

Fuck, she thought he would be asleep by now. "Yeah, the storms passed I think, I'll just be going home now. Thank you for your hospitality." She tried to sound as normal as she could, but somehow her voice came out rushed and high-pitched.

Wrong move, he got up from the couch he seemed much taller than before, the way the flicker of the fire hit his face gave him a menacing countenance. "Whats wrong?" he asked coming closer.

Yachiru was frozen in place, her feet felt like they had been glued to that spot even though her mind was screaming at her to run away she couldn't budge. "N-n-nothing, I just d-don't wanna impose …"

He was now right in front of her, he reached for her which seemed to break her out of the haze she had been in. she bolted for the door but he was too quick, he scooped her up into his arms trapping her.

"Let me go, I wanna leave, I don't wanna die please don't kill me…" she started out screaming but ended up crying. She had really done it now, that would teach her not to set her sights on mysterious strangers. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.

To her surprise he started laughing, she could feel every rumble in her body she opened her eyes and looked up at him, his usually gruff features were pleasantly lightened by a smile. " You think I'm going to kill you?"

"aren't you? Are you going to kidnap me?" again she found herself wondering what the hell was going on.

He set her down on the makeshift bed that he had just been laying on. "No, what gave you such an ridiculous idea?"

Yachiru knew she was going to be telling on herself but she had to know what exactly his plan was for her, "I accidently ended on your laptop and I saw the folder you have on me."

She could see that it dawned on him that she had been snooping through his things, you don't just accidently turn on a computer, those files were not on his desktop for one. He took a seat next to her and sighed. "Your parents hired me to watch over you."

"what?" she asked stupidly, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Basically I'm your body guard." He replied not offering any more of an explanation.

"But you're a teacher."

"I'm not really a teacher, that's just my cover. Your father thought it would be better if I wasn't aggresivley involved in your life. He wanted you to have your independence but still be protected if something ever came up."

"that makes no sense." Truly it didn't. so her parents had orchestrated this whole thing? He was a body guard but not really a body guard? They wanted her to feel like she was on her own but still safe? But weren't bodyguards supposed to be there 24/7?

"I knew you were protected at school so all I had to do was be careful not to be found out while you were at home. I-"

"Wait a minute you were in my house?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. The only time I wasn't with you was when you were at school." He wasn't looking at her now, instead he was staring at the dying embers in the fireplace.

Yachiru didn't know what to say. So all this time she was doing everything to get his attention, she had been the sole focus of his? She didn't know what to feel at this point. So that first time he had saved her wasn't a coincidence, he had known who she was from the very beginning? "Let me see if I have this all down, you work for my parents and you are here as a silent watcher just to keep me safe incase anything should arise that threatens my wellbeing." Abruptly she remembered what he had said class the first day he was there, he should have known she would be a brat. Why hadn't she picked up on that? And to top it off he was staying in a cottage that his father had been scouting to buy. "I feel like such an idiot." She muttered. She had given him a blow job for Kami's sake. The first contact she had had with a guy had been a farce. "So you were at my house tonight?"

He nodded. She felt like crying again, the all this was just too much for her to comprehend. Here she was thinking that maybe she could get him to fall for her to love her like she was already in love with him, but that wasn't possible. Not because he was a teacher and she was a student, but he was there to protect her and that was it.

"Why didn't you tell me before I made such a fool of myself?" if she had known would she have not fallen for him? She might have thought better of it but inevitably wouldn't the outcome be the same?

"What do you mean?" of course he would act like he didn't know what she was talking about. He had probably forgotten about her childish attempt to seduce him already.

"I mean when I – when…" she couldn't bring herself to even say it. "You should have stopped me."

"I tried at first, but it's hard to stop something you want." There it was the almost palpable sternness that always seemed to lace his voice. Then she realized what he had actually said, something that you want. Did that mean he had wanted her to do it?

"You could have stopped me." She said her eyes narrowing as her mind swam in all the possibilities of what that meant. Maybe it was just that he was a guy and guys are wired for sex. Or maybe he actually wanted her to do it because it was her.

He stood up suddenly and put some space between them. "No," Yachiru said getting up and standing in front of him her eyes searching his. "You can't just say that and then walk away. I like you, I more than like you Zaraki. I'm – I love you. I know I'm younger than you but so what?"

"That's not the problem. I'm here to protect you and that is it."

"So you don't have any feelings for me? You just let me suck your dick just because it was an opportunity to get off?"

"No," he replied almost angrily, "you don't understand."

"Tell me then, let me understand." She whispered laying her head against his chest. Was he trying to say that he had feelings for her? "If it's because you work for my parents, I'll call them and have them release you."

"You are just a kid; you don't understand what you are saying. You feel grateful but that's not the same as love."

"I know what I feel, I love you. I know the difference between being grateful to someone and being in love. If you don't feel the same way just say so." She wanted to pull away to go crawl beneath a rock somewhere and just cry her eyes out.

Deafening silence took over the room and enveloped them. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say, no doubt he would tell her he had no feelings for her. She was just another client that he was supposed to protect.

But he didn't say anything, she felt the gentle press of his lips against hers it was a fleeting kiss. He pulled her fully into his arms and kissed her again. His tongue pressed against her lips delving into her mouth to roughly mingle with hers. Before she knew it they were on the couch, him on top of her, her legs wrapped around him.

Yachiru pulled away to breathe, "Kenpachi..?" she asked uncertainly. Was he just doing this because she offered? He hadn't given her an answer yet, although maybe this was his way of telling her he did share her feelings.

He captured her lips in his again, "I don't care if you are my student, if you are my client, you are mine." he pulled away to stare down into her dark eyes , she could feel the very moment that he conceded as if he just suddenly realized it himself.

If that was all that she would get in way of a confession she would take it, sooner or later he would have to say the words. Until then she'd just have to say them plenty enough for the both of them. " I-" he kissed her again the words dying on her lips. Well she would just tell him later…


	5. Immoral Committee

A/N: I'm happy that you guys enjoyed them here's the next installment.

A/N: this is an AU featuring Matsumoto and Gin. This is a stand-alone one-shot but it is part of the series of school themed Bleach one shots I'm doing. This one is tamer than all my other ones and could easily get a T rating.

* * *

"Will that be all Mr. Ichimarou?" she said with a sly tilt of her full red lips. He wasn't sure but she seemed to be mocking him. He had asked her to bring him a few of the new student files and she had done so with hips swinging coyly.

Gin nodded and she walked out of the room most of her long legs on prominent display. He sighed looking down at the folders in front of him. Once again he felt as if his productivity level had reached its lowest peak. He spent more time thinking about his new secretary then actually working. It wasn't as if he particularly cared about getting work done but his mind was taking it to a whole new level of fantasy.

She was a beautiful woman almost custom tailored to his exact taste, but there were two things wrong with this situation. One she was one of his closes friends and she worked directly under him. It was inappropriate for teachers to become involved with each other not to mention against the rules.

He had given her this job because she was way overqualified and he figured since they were friends it would be much easier to get accustomed to losing his old secretary. If only he had known of her ulterior motive before he had said yes.

At first everything was fine, she was always dressed in work appropriate clothes always looked like a complete professional. It was only after the ninety day trial period and after he had made her the head of the moral committee that she had showed her true colors.

"Mr. Ichimarou." She said standing in the doorway her arms crossed beneath her breast. She wore a short black skirt reminiscent of the student's uniform and a crisp white shirt that was although buttoned decently somehow left nothing to his imagination.

Gin looked up from his pretend paperwork and glanced in her direction, "what is it Ms. Matsumoto?"

"You know you can call me Rangiku." She teased her voice dropping a notch taking on a husky quality.

He ignored that, if he started calling her by her given name the lines of professionalism would just blur more and more, it was already hard to fight the temptation as it was. "What is it Ms. Matsumoto?" he asked again.

She sighed dramatically and pouted, "I have a meeting with the moral committee now, do you think you can hold things down here without me?"

"I'll manage." He replied. What a joke their moral committee was. Here they were one of the richest and most prestigious dual campuses in Japan and their moral committee was one of the worst. Everyday students walked the halls in uniforms that broke countless violations with no sort of punishment.

He realized that she was the center of all that nonsense. How could you expect students to dress appropriately when the head of the moral committee did not set that example?

"If you need anything, anything at all. You know where to find me." She said with another dramatic sigh and walked away. He needed something from her alright but he just couldn't have it.

What puzzled him was why she hadn't fully gone after him when they weren't working together. Before they had become friends they had slept together, they had both been a little drunk and wrote it off as a mistake. He would have liked to explore the possibility before but after she called it a mistake he was cool with just being friends. There was always an attraction between them, it was always simmering beneath the surface waiting for a catalyst to erupt into the passion he knew was there. But they never acted on it, she was always single and though he dated he never quite got interested enough in any other woman.

He stopped trying to act interested and started focusing more on his job. He didn't really do much of anything but walk the halls as an authoritive figure and make sure that they were up to standard on the budget and boring things like that. It wasn't the most exiting job in the world but it paid extremely well.

He found himself still staring at the spot she had just been in, he could easily still see her siluhette there. His resolve was slowly crumbling in regards to her. There was only one solution to this problem and the possibility and consequences were not ones he liked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Ok so what is on the agenda today?" Matsumoto asked leaning back in her seat her legs crossed looking at the three students who sat in front of her. They were in the teacher lounge having their little meeting.

Rukia hesitantly took a sip of her coffee, "well we are actually doing really well with student reforms."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "blah blah blah. Not what I really care about."

Ishida nervously shifted in his seat, he took off his glasses and pretended to clean them, "ok you first Uryū." Matsumoto said a slow smirk creeping over her lips. This was her time to catch up on the school gossip and find out what was going on in the love lives of her little committee.

She didn't really care about the moral aspect of it, as long as no one got hurt and everyone was learning what did it matter how their uniforms looked? Plus these students were rich, once they graduated and went off in the real world no one was going to be telling them how to dress and act so why start now?

"Any day now, I still have two more to get to." She said putting down her cookies, "unless someone else would like to volunteer?" she looked around at the other two who looked equally nervous.

"Well I think he likes me…" Rukia said softly her large eyes barely visible from behind her large coffee cup.

"You think?" Matsumoto said surprised, "you guys should be past the point of' 'I think he likes me' please tell me you guys have had some sort of sexual contact." She was blunt to say the least. She didn't lie skirting the issue especially when it came to match making.

"No!" Rukia exclaimed blushing furiously, "we, we haven't done anything like that."

"Nothing?" she knew they had, she had sources all around the school. Mainly her drinking buddy Ms. Shihoin the doctor on staff. It wasn't like she cared about the love lives of all the students, just the boring ones that had joined the moral committee.

Who spends their free time going through rules and making sure they were implemented? So she made it her goal as the leader of the moral committee to end these stupid little meetings by getting them all involved by the end of the school year. So far they weren't going quite as planned.

By her calculations she might be the first one to become a member of her immoral committee. She was by far the closet to getting her target. She could already feel the grip Gin had on his control slipping away, just a few more days and he would be putty in her hands, or mouth whichever he preferred. Matsumoto laughed out loud at her devious little thought.

All three pairs of eyes immediately went to her, she frowned and straightened herself in her seat, "stop writing him up. He's got like hundred already. I don't have time to be going through them at the end of the week. I have better things to do."

Rukia shrunk back in her seat but nodded, "I won't Ms. Matsumoto."

"Rangiku." She corrected, "I'm not that old. Ok back to you Uryū."

"Well we have gotten closer." He answered not sure if he wanted to reveal the extent of that closeness.

"By close, you mean kissing? Hand job? Blowjob? Oral? Full contact? What? I don't have a good imagination here you gotta spell it out for me."

Ishida blushed, "well we…" he kinda trailed off.

"You should have already had that on lock. You are a cute boy, a little too studious but you are charming and loyal. If she wants to sleep with you don't refuse ok?"

She already knew about their little tryst in the Art Association room, these students were making it so hard for her to get out of this damn committee.

Ishida looked shocked but he nodded and once again pretended to clean his glass.

"Ok last but not least. Nel lets hear all about your progress."

She didn't frown or act nervous at all, "I'm getting somewhere with him."

"Somewhere? Like sexually somewhere?"

"Ya, I blew him." she answered non-chalantly with a sigh, "but I don't know if I want to go further with him. I don't think he reciprocates my feelings just yet."

"That's all you've done? Did he try anything else?" finally someone with some kind of progress. Once all three of them finally get mates she would have more time to focus on Gin and dedicate all her time to him.

"Well he wanted to do it, but I stopped."

"Why?" Matsumoto almost shouted, so close and yet so far… why were these students so averse to giving into their feelings? Was coming to the staff room every other day that much fun?

"I don't know I panicked. I don't know if he likes me or he just likes my body," she concluded taking a sip of her cup of tea, "I didn't know what to do."

"Well that is understandable. Ok, this is what you do. Start ignoring him, stop dressing sexy and stop going to his room after school. He'll think about what he had and what he's missing and he'll come clean to you. It might take a few days or weeks but persevere and you'll have him right where you want him alright?" Nel nodded but still looked uncertain, "you Rukia no write ups, and you Uryū if she wants to do it just do it. alright." They nodded their expressions mirroring Neliel's. "Ok I think we had a good meeting. See you guys on Wednesday." She rose first and walked out.

Ultimately she wished that these meetings got so uncomfortable that they wouldn't show up and she wouldn't have to attend. She didn't need to go to a meeting to keep track of them anyways. Now if only she had some advice for herself on how to get the guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Gin asked as she stepped past him into his apartment.

"I brought you something to eat." She said as she glanced around the dimly lit room.

"You do know it's like ten o'clock right?" he was surprised to see her to say the least, the past few days she had done everything in her power to make him feel as if he didn't exist. She brought him files with a frown on her lips, transferred calls to him with a note of annoyance to her voice.

"Yeah, it's a Friday night. Don't tell me you are planning on going to sleep this early." She sprawled out on one of his plush white sofas. "Mmm, this fabric is heavenly, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." He answered closing the door and taking a seat across from her, "well what did you bring me?" she wasn't carrying any grocery bags or takeout bags just her small clutch. She glanced over at him a slow smile spread across her lips. "Well?" he wasn't sure what kind of game she was playing with him.

Matsumoto slowly sat up her fingers going to the knot at her waist. She slowly undone it and shrugged out of her coat, revealing her completely nude form. Gin's mouth suddenly went dry, and he choked on the air that somehow went down the wrong passage.

"I figured it was time for me to stop playing coy. I keep telling my students to go out and get what they want and here I was just hoping that it would fall into my lap." She got up and walked towards him, "you aren't going to make the first move so I have to."

"Matsumoto you know why we can't do this." He got up to and reached for her jacket wrapping it around her naked figure. "It's against school policy for staff to date."

"Blah Blah Blah, technically I'm not part of the general staff I'm your secretary."

"That changes nothing, you are on the teacher payroll so technically you are a teacher."

"Why are you fighting this so hard Gin, it's not like I will parade it around. I can keep a secret." She said with a small pout taking a step back.

"That's not the problem, I'm the principle I have to set the right example."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and fell back against the plush material of the couch, "excuses excuses."

"If you are sexually frustrated there are…"

"Sexually frustrated?" she asked cutting him off, is that what he thought this was all about? Her trying to get that need satisfied? She had fingers that could take care of that if she ever got that desperate. This was more than sex, she spent the majority of her time trying to fix those kids up not so they could just have sex with each other. If that was the point of it anyone would do, but it was deeper than that.

"Isn't that what all this is about?" she was naked again and it was doing something to his mind seeing so much of her bare flesh. It was disconcerting how quickly his body was reacting while his mind was trying to make some sense of her motives.

Matsumoto scoffed and turned her head away from him staring up at the ceiling, she didn't care that she was naked, she was confident in herself and how sexy she was. "Typical for a man." She muttered, "If it would help for you to think that, then sure. I'm so sexually frustrated, I need a man right now. I need someone to scratch this itch."

Gin chuckled, "don't mock me" he countered with a frown. She was something else a complete enigma. If it wasn't just the sexual attraction that was making her act this way then why was she?

"I'm not trying to mock you, I'm trying to placate you, ease your conscience just a little. I just need someone to have sex with that's It." she got up and approached him once more, "I just need a cock inside me. Doesn't matter whose it is." Just saying the words made her feel so dirty and vulgar. Obviously telling him that she wanted him alone was not going to cut it. It's better for him to think that any guy would do.

She let her fingers trail down his chest slowly, there was a strange look in his aqua eyes but he didn't say anything or fight her anymore. "If that is what you want." He pulled her into his arms and his lips found hers in a rough almost angry kiss. He backed her towards the couch his lips and eyes never leaving hers.

Had she made the wrong decision? He was acting somewhat furious, although it added a measure of excitement to the very act, it made her rethink exactly what they were doing. But now that he had given in there was no way to stop him. His hands were already touching and caressing and exploring her wiping away any hope she had of possibly halting him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Definitely that had been the wrong decision. It was Monday morning and somehow she couldn't budge from her warm bed. She dreaded going in to work, seeing his face after what had happened. It was a total failure. Well not a total failure but it left her feeling cheap like a hooker or a one night stand.

After they had had sex he became distant. She couldn't read the look in his eyes and the whole thing felt forced so she had left. It never occurred to her that maybe she was gung-ho on something that was impossible. Maybe he was right, two people that worked together couldn't be lovers. She could tell it was gonna be awkward as hell when she walked in today.

She just didn't know why he had been so reluctant and distant. They had slept together before and it seemed so perfect as if they were made exactly for each other. Of course they had been friends, had been close but it was like her eyes had been opened and she was seeing him in a new light. But then she became self-conscious around him and he seemed uneasy so she decided to forget about it.

She joked that it was a mistake and he agreed and that was the end of it. Well that was supposed to be the end of it but she couldn't let it go. He might not be invested in her but she was so deeply in love with him it was crazy. She had tried to forget about it but she couldn't. It didn't affect him at all, he dated, he never got serious about any one girl though. It gave her some hope for a future for them, but then he would get another girlfriend and that optimism would get dashed out the window.

So when Mrs. Ushoru got pregnant and the position opened up she jumped at the opportunity to be near him. She figured if they were together in such a close proximity all the time eventually his resistance would break down and he would realize that they were meant for each other. But no such luck at all, he just found another reason to keep his distance.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she sat up, she would have to go to work and face him. Would the being drunk excuse work again? Well it was worth a try.

Matsumoto slipped out of bed and got ready for work with a lethargic body and heart. She dressed in long black pants and a turtle neck, her long strawberry blonde hair was braided into one and hung low at her back. She didn't want any skin showing when she faced him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Ms. Matsumoto!" she turned when she heard her name. Neliel approached her with a wide smile on her lips.

"What do you want?" she asked thankful for the distraction, the more time she spent with the students the less she would have to see Gin.

"You look different today." She commented scrutinizing her from head to toe. "Is something wrong?"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "no, why did you stop me? Shouldn't you be out doing your job?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I quit, I have a boyfriend now and I won't be able to come in early or go to the meetings either." She couldn't stop smiling and somehow it was infectious because a smile took over Matsumoto's lips.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you."

"You mean you aren't mad? I'm sorry I know how important the moral committee is to you…"

"Don't worry about it Nel. Um, I've really gotta go bye." She caught a glance of Gin from across the courtyard and ducked into a classroom. She wasn't ready to face him just yet, her nerves were still on edge.

"Oh Ms. Matsumoto, just the person I was looking for." Seriously? What was the purpose of being in the committee if they were not going to do their jobs?

"Rukia, good morning, aren't you supposed to be writing up Kuro—ah, good morning Ichigo." She just turned around and realized that Ichigo was also in the room.

"Morn'n Ms. Matsumoto." He and Rukia shared a laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked concern evident in her voice.

"No, why does everyone keep asking me that?!" not five minutes ago Nel had asked her the same thing, was it so strange to see her dressed this way? Maybe she wanted to look professional? Was that so much of a stretch?

"No, it's just that—never mind. I'm sorry but I can't be part of the Moral committee. I, well something has come up and I don't think I'll have enough time to dedicate to all the responsibilities and duties that it requires. I'm so sorry, I can help you find someone to take my place if you would like." She looked so gloomy and remorseful.

It just made Matsumoto feel worse, finally their relationships were working out but hers was going nowhere. She had though that she would be the first member of her immoral committee, boy was she wrong. At this rate she would be the only member that was not in it.

"It's ok," she glanced down at her watch, "oh look at the time. You can give me all the details later. Cya kids." She waved and walked out. She just realized that she might have interrupted something, after all they were alone in a classroom. She would drill her later on all the juicy details.

Matsumoto sighed as she walked into her office. She couldn't put it off any longer. She took a seat behind her little desk and tried to clear her mind. She could do this just say you were drunk and last night was such a blur.

There was a knock at the door and her heart stopped, "come on." She called out her voice hollow.

"Ms. Matsumoto?" Ishida poked his head in, "I just want to let you know that I can't be part of the Moral Committee anymore. I understand that our duty is to uphold a standard and set the right paradigm for other students to follow. So I must resign. I truly am sorry." He looked just as remorseful as Rukia had.

Wasn't that her goal though? To have them fall in love and leave the Moral committee so she wouldn't have to attend those boring meetings? But what did that leave her with now? They were all happy and she was scared to face her boss.

"I understand Ishida, thanks for the heads-up. You should be heading to class now, the bells about to ring."

A grateful smile came to his face and he seemed relieved, "Thank you Ms. Matsumoto have a great day."

The door closed and she sighed. Now she was alone in a club that meant nothing. She honestly didn't care if students came to school with messy uniforms or if they held hands it wasn't hurting anyone so why the big deal?

Well there was only one thing that she could do now. Everyone else had gone out and worked hard and persevered until they got their love, why was she just going to give up? She had to suck it up and fight for what she wanted.

"Ms. Matsumoto can you come to my office?" the intercom sounded and she groaned. She wasn't ready yet, this was too soon.

But she got up anyways and walked into his office. He didn't look up when she walked in but she could hear the inhale of his breath then the subsequent exhale. This was it, she would have to do it now or miss the opportunity forever. Looking at him now she knew that she couldn't just be friends with him, she couldn't just work with him and not yearn for his love.

"I'm sorry Ms. Matsumoto, but I have to fire you."

"You can't fire me because I quit." She retorted. He was not going to get the jump on her, this was her decision and she wasn't going to stand her ground and speak her piece.

"Ok, you quit. It was a pleasure working with you. I wish you all the luck in your future endeavors." He still hadn't looked up from his paperwork in front of him. "Goodbye Ms. Matsumoto."

That was it? She was fired and that was the end of everything. He didn't even have the decency to look her in the eyes when he did it? Wow how easily he could just dismiss her and what had happened last night.

Matsumoto couldn't find any words to convey how angry, devastated, confused she was so she just walked away. She kept walking till she was in the parking lot, in her car. She sat there for what seemed like forever before she finally drove home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Matsumoto had spent the rest of the day watching rom-coms and eating ice-cream. Yeah it was the typical break-up stereotype routine but right now it was working for her. If he didn't want to be with her, okay she could handle it as long as she stayed away from him.

It was around ten when a knock at the door woke her up. She must have dozed off during the movie. She flipped off the television and cleared up the remains of her butter pecan and pulled her robe closed over her pajamas.

The doorbell rang again, "I'm coming," she shouted as she made her way as quickly as she could. Who was it so late at night anyways? She was not expecting company and really she didn't want any. "Wha-?" the word died in her throat as her eyes landed on Gin.

"I brought dinner." He said holding up a brown paper bag, "Can I come in?"

She should slam the door in his face but she stepped aside and let him in. he set the food down on the table next to the doorway and before she could even close the door he had pulled her into his arms. Ok what the hell? She pushed him away angrily. "What the hell Gin?!"

He rubbed a hand down his face and let out an exasperated sigh, "I love you." He stated simply although he seemed on edge.

"What? This is ridiculous." She said taking a few more steps back, "why did you keep pushing me away?"

"That's what you wanted." He replied taking a seat on her couch, the scene reminiscent of last night.

"If that's what I wanted why would I continually try to seduce you?"

"After the first time we made love you told me it was a mistake so I tried to give you your space and forget about it." He shook his head his silver hair shining in the lamplight. "But it was hard to forget something that felt so right."

"You could have fooled me…" she muttered turning away from him.

"And that means?"

"Just what it sounds like. I wish it was so easy for me to date like you." She was hungry, she didn't care if they were supposedly having an important talk. What was the point of bringing the food if it was just going to sit there?

"I went out a few dates but it didn't mean anything to me. I couldn't dredge up enough interest in those girls because my heart was already set on you. I tried, believe me but we were friends and you were always around and all I could think about was you telling me how much of a mistake it was."

Matsumoto had taken a seat across from him and started eating some of the finger sandwiches that he had packed. "I only said that because it had gotten awkward between us and I didn't want our friendship to end. If we were still friends I still had a chance. But you fired me…"

"I fired you because it's against the rules for faculty to date. I love you Rangiku, I want to be with you but we just can't work together." He had gotten up from where he sat and was now kneeling down in front of her.

Their eyes met and she could see the depth of emotion in them, could he really love her? "I'm not sexually frustrated, by the way. I just want to clear that up." She said with a frown. "I wanted to sleep with you, because it's you. I was tired of beating around the bush so I made up my mind to lay it all out last night and then you accused me of just needing someone to sleep with, I lost my nerve."

"You didn't deny it."

"What was the point? It's not like you would have believed me anyways. So I just went with it." She set down the plate of sandwiches and ran a hand through his hair, "Today the moral committee broke up. Which was my plan from the beginning. But that made me realize that while I was sitting back waiting for you everyone else had to work for it so I made up my mind to work harder. I was going to quit because I know you are a stickler for rules." She laughed and he hesitantly leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back for the first time since this whole thing started she felt as if she could actually breathe. "I love you Gin, I can find another job but I can't find another you."

He chuckled kissing her again, "I would hope not." She laughed along with him throwing her arms around him. "You might not be sexually frustrated but I am so if you don't mind…?" she nodded as he scooped her up into his arms and headed for the stairs. She may not be the leader of the Moral Committee anymore, but she finally got her membership to the immoral committee.


End file.
